Talk:Liberty City Police Department (HD Universe)
Hi, Yesterday I was responsible for all of the rewording of the LCPD page and adding new content such as Senior Management, Uniforms, Equipment, Logo, Rank Structure. Hope your happy with it. If you need anything improved just ask. Sam --Samparfett 13:11, 20 April 2009 (UTC) where'd you get the rank structure from?Sharpie14 16:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Afraid Goof * At higher wanted levels (five and six stars), the LCPD seem to begin disappearing as more FIB and NOOSE officers begin to show up. This may indicate that the LCPD are too afraid of death to take on the player. - I don't know so much, I think they disappear to make room for the higher levels of law enforcement (NOOSE/FIB). Thoughts? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:17, 19 May 2009 (UTC) True, when the SWAT teams get called in IRL, the police begin phasing out. GeneralGoose 14:26, 27 May 2009 (UTC) LCPD in Alderney I've noticed that the police cruisers in Alderney bear the LCPD symbol on the top. Does anybody know if R* was just too lazy to make an Alderney State Police Department or if LCPD are supposed to be in Alderney? : I'd say that the LCPD is supposed to be in Alderney, but I mostly think it's a little thing they forgot to fix, or if they did do an Alderney cop model, it's a glitch. DarkHedge 22:03, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Alderney has different officers roaming the streets too with light blue tops and white hats,so i don't see why they didn't include new cop cruisers.--Snake. 17:30, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I doubt laziness is remotely a reason because if they figured out how to spawn rich vehicles in rich areas and Jamaican Huntleys in Jamaican territories, why not Alderney police cars in Alderney? They have reasons but their reasons are unknown.--'Spaceeinstein' 21:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Yer I reckon they could of added new Police Cars.--Snake. 22:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : It's kinda inexplicable though, I mean, how much more disc space would it have taken on a DVD-ROM (forget PS3 BR-ROM) to have the NJ State Police Interceptor knock-off (which actually looks alarmingly similar to the NOOSE Cruiser anyway). If it came down to having to cut one more car to add an "Alderny Cruiser," the Faction and Sabre are incredibly similar... would we have really missed one or the other? / Szebrine 17:27, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : : : maybe lcpd means liberty community police dept. because on a police station it says lcpd- community police department. this could mean liberty community is liberty city and alderney, so there is 2 departments that make the community dept. up : (just a suggestion) :: Hmm. Never thought of that. That's a good conclusion to come up with, albeit unlikely. MAINEiac4434 22:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :: :: I saw this mod on GTAGarage.com where a light blue Esperanto police cruiser would spawn, tough with LCPD badging, i thought i would fit in like a glove Alderney. :: It's obvious that LCPD means Liberty City Police Department. It's not Liberty Communication Police Department. The Alderney Police Officers are not from the LCPD, they forgot to make the Alderney Police Cars or that the Alderney Police Derpatment is Non-Canon as seen in some missions where normal LCPD Police Officers are in Alderney. Officers who wear sky blue shirts I have Simple Native Trainer, and the files in there say that officers who wear sky blue shirts are traffic enforcement officers. User:88FanNASCAR 17:50, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :They're not. Why would they only spawn in Alderney? MAINEiac4434 23:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Because those are Alderney State Police Officers, who also wear sky blue shirts. Look in the game's files. There's an LCPD officer who wears a sky blue shirt, and he has a different badge than LCPD officers, and, also, if you look closely at the LCPD patch, right above it, you'll see a "Traffic" patch. Take a look at this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aajjmiDqToc 2:37-3:16 will show you the details of the LCPD Traffic uniform. 88FanNASCAR August 22, 2010, 17:37 (UTC) :::I don't have any sort of modifications, because I have a PS3. However, I've never seen any police officer wearing light blue other than Alderney. Maybe I'm not looking hard enough? MAINEiac4434 23:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::No, you're right officers in Alderney bear different appearances to those in Liberty City as seen in this image. --Gta-mysteries Talk 23:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, take a look at this video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0SDOW9cw1qQ It's a trailer for The Ballad of Gay Tony, not a mod. Pause it at 2:22, you can see an officer with a sky blue shirt, exact same one as in the LCPDFR video. You can't see the patch, but you can clearly see the different badge. As for their location, maybe they're beta officers? I don't know, to tell you the truth, I haven't seen them either. But they're there (in the games files at least). 88FanNASCAR August 23, 2010, 12:47 (UTC) ::::today i did a mission in the lost and damned where you have to hide behind the tollbooth to attack a drug convoy and the cop in the cutscene was wearing a sky blue shirt and i think a different patch (i have xbox 360 version so it's not a mod).Sharpie14 17:39, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Yeah i also noticed that, lol he wouldn't let a giving woman through becuse he didn't have exact change. :D Alderney police dialogue I overheard dialogue from an alderney cop and part of the dialogue mentioned "state trooper" which means they are they are police officers for the state of alderney which means they must be borrowing police vehicles from LCPD for there own use also alderney police are allot more fit then allot of LCPD officers are. --Stephendwan 13:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Wanted Level They is a major mistake in the water level first off the NOOSE helicopter comes out at five stars except in multiplayer where they come out in four stars. While NOOSE first come out at three stars they are only the weaker ones with NOOSE patroits or cruisers also you rarely get both FIB and NOOSE enforcers tactical response agents at he same time. Grammar Problems Someone needs to fix the grammar on this page. "Police officer" is not capitalized (unless "police" is the first word in the sentence), and compound words like "headquarters", "shotgun", and "artwork" are misspelled as "HeadQuarters", "ShotGun", and "ArtWork". Please fix it, it looks horrible. Hanson2240 (talk) 00:12, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Done by someone else. Better pics please!!! In this page, the two pictures: Police officers on foot patrol are sometimes seen chasing and apprehending criminals and A police officer arresting an assailant at gunpoint with his sidearm are terrible. The first one is not showing the exact explanation below. And the second one is so amature looking with niko in the middle. If anybody agrees id like to help and change. Thanks Massionet51 (talk) 11:02, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:12, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Police chopper conversations? Never once have I ever heard these ever, I've even tested it by going to happiness island and just let the helicopters shoot at me for 2 hours and all I got was the usual "look up and smile" and "surrender" lines. And look up other sources and never found them, where are you getting this from. Scoutrooper1 (talk) 23:15, July 25, 2013 (UTC) M0AR grammar problems! -_- who's the person who typed "ShotGuns", "WebSite", "HeadQuarters", and "Police Officer" when "Police Officer" isn't first in a sentence? well, don't worry. i'll be fixing it. "There is a glitch of the Alderney Police Officer, if a officer is in the cruiser or patrol car, their police hats will disappear, once the officer leave the car, their hats will reappear." -blah blah, it happens to anyone wearing a hat, including the cops. i'm removing that part of the trivia. Battle Wolf (talk) 10:50, August 31, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE: i'm finally done correcting the mistakes. if I missed any just tell me. phew! that took half my brain cells to clean up the article! (just kidding.) Battle Wolf (talk) 11:06, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Weaponry It's said in the article that LCPD uses Ithaca pump-action shotguns, however, it's wrong. This is an Ithaca shotgun. LCPD uses Mossberg 500 "Cruiser" model, which is quite different from the one mentioned in this article. There also are pics displaying officers with Ithaca shotguns. In my opinion, those screenshots are taken in a modified game, and I think that's not quite correct to display modified game as an example here. However, I am new here and don't want to make any trouble, that's why I am asking is the above-stated a mistake that should be corrected? Unsharpshooter (talk) 21:54, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Weapon problem The article says that LCPD officers carry "Glock 17 pistols in .40 S&W." This is impossible due to the fact that the Glock 17 is chambered in 9mm, while the Glock 22 is chambered in .40 S&W. Raven the Iron Fist (talk) 16:20, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Fixed that. Also added some info on the alternate weapons used in TBoGT if anyone happens to be interested. Dvaderv2 (talk) 16:17, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Also, whoever said that the officers of the LCPD/ASP do not use the Ithaca 37 was wrong. The IMFDB page for GTA IV identifies the Pump Shotgun as the Ithaca 37 'Stakeout', though the receiver on the in-gmae model is upside down compared to the real-life version of the gun. Dvaderv2 (talk) 16:23, October 12, 2014 (UTC)